


Strip Bowling

by xonceinadream



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonceinadream/pseuds/xonceinadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps it wasn't Darren's most genius idea to play strip bowling against a boy basically raised in a bowling alley. Or maybe it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Bowling

**Author's Note:**

> Was out bowling with my friend when I came up with this. It's pretty deep in AU territory although I did keep their ages because I love age differences. Going out bowling again two days later means that I'll be writing the prequel to this too, meeting and getting together.

The thing about being a teenager in Clovis, California is that there's very little to do. Chris isn't really the type to go out to the clubs with everybody else and he wouldn't even begin to pass as 21 even if he did. He doesn't have the charm that the jocks and the prom queens do to coerce the bartenders into giving him alcohol even if he did want to drink it. That's why it's hard when he gets asked out by a hot older boy. He supposes that he's lucky that Darren is perfectly okay with hanging out and playing video games a lot of the time.

Lucky for Chris, they always have at least one other option than the library or home or any of the various parks around. Ever since he can remember his parents have owned the bowling alley that's three blocks away from his house. It had apparently been a family thing, owned by his least favorite uncle until he'd sold it to Chris' father and left the country. Chris is pretty sure that he did something illegal.

Chris loves the bowling alley and spent most of his childhood and then teen years pre-boyfriend sitting in the corner. Sometimes he'd ask his dad for a lane and bowl for a few hours, sometimes he'd earn a bit of extra money helping his parents at the front desk, and sometimes he'd just sit and eat nachos while he worked on his homework. Now him and Darren spend the same amount of time in the corner of the bowling alley although now they'll bowl together or pool their quarters and play arcade games for hours.

It's after hours on a Friday night and Chris is sitting with his back to the ball return, lacing up shoes. Darren had taken him out to a nice dinner in Fresno, an Italian place where they'd eaten too much and gotten dessert and Darren hadn't been worried about anybody seeing him as he leaned in to press a kiss to Chris' lips. The age difference isn't as bad now that they're older but they've been careful, hiding the relationship for two years now. Chris is just thankful that he's 18 and they've both agreed that they're going somewhere for college, they haven't quite decided where although they'll have to soon.

"So, I'm going to kick your ass," Darren tells him, his back against another ball return, facing Chris and tying his own shoes. Chris had blushingly given him his very own set for bowling for his last birthday, a ball, a personalized bag with a big 'DC' on the side and shoes with Harry Potter lightning bolts on the side. Chris had been proud of that.

Chris smirks at the very suggestion of losing at bowling. He's not the most cocky person in the world about a lot of things but bowling is different. Chris has spent his entire life bowling and has bowled more than a couple of perfect games on the alley lanes. Of course, Darren knows that. "I'm sure that you will," Chris says in a condescending tone.

There's something playing on Darren's lips, a suggestion of something. "You know, we could make the stakes higher. Give us a bit of competition. I always play better with stakes."

Chris tilts his head to the side, his eyes bright with simple happiness. He'll never not be grateful that the idiot in front of him stepped into this bowling alley with his friends that night, bowling so badly that he got his ball stuck… in the other lane. "What kind of stakes?"

"Well," Darren says as if he was just waiting to be asked. By the way that he leans forward, shoes now firmly tied on his feet, Chris is pretty sure that he was. "I was looking up fun things to do bowling and I think that it would be fun to play strip bowling."

Chris arches an eyebrow, crossing one ankle over the other in front of him. "You want to play strip bowling against somebody who grew up in a bowling alley? Yeah, okay. What are the rules?"

"Every time you bowl the ball and it doesn't hit a pin then you remove an article of clothing. Every double that you get constitutes the other taking off an article of clothing." Chris nods along to all of this because it sounds fairly basic and what he had been thinking would be the rules for strip bowling. "Oh yeah. And for every strike you get a kiss and for every spare from a split you get a request of one to two minutes."

That makes Chris laugh because of course Darren would add that in. "You do realize that you're going to be naked before the game is over, don't you?"

Darren nods, standing up and moving to pull his ball out of the bag and going to put it into the ball return. "Yeah, I know. That's part of the fun. So are we agreed?" Darren asks, holding out his hand for his boyfriend.

Chris eyes the outstretched hand for a moment before nodding and laughing as Darren uses his hold on him to pull him in close, kissing him sweetly. "Yeah, okay. You're going down, Criss."

"You're going down, Chris, too," Darren says, as always way too enthralled by their similar names. Chris rolls his eyes, not bothering to put his ball in the return as he steps up to make sure that his feet are where he wants them on the dots. "Oh, sure, you can go first."

Chris turns to smirk at Darren over his shoulder. He takes a deep breath, thinks about the stakes and his gorgeous boyfriend naked before stepping forward and rolls the ball. He cringes, sure that it's going just a touch to the right but it hits the pocket perfectly, knocking down all of the pins and going to sit himself on the table. He wouldn't do it if they were open but he doesn't care since they're closed. He'll wipe it down before they leave. "Sure. I'm going down."

"Mm. Well," Darren says, drawing out the word and Chris rolls his eyes, knowing what the other boy is implying. Daren moves over, giving Chris a quick peck on the lips and Chris forgot that he got a kiss for his strikes.

With the amount of time that he'd spent in the bowling alley, since they've started dating and before when he was too nervous to approach the gorgeous boy who sometimes manned the front desk and rescued stuck balls, Darren's not bad at bowling himself. He steadies the ball in his hand, taking a deep breath and stepping forward. He rolls the ball down the lane without enough speed, cursing as he only manages to knock down six of them, glancing at the four that are still there. It wasn't even a split so he can't request anything if he gets a spare. 

Darren shoots the ball again once it comes up from the ball return, careful to aim and pumping his fist as he gets a spare. "See? I'm not too shabby."

"Mm-hmm. Sure. Go grab me a soda will you please?" Chris asks as he grabs his ball, glancing down the lane.

"So that you can cheat? I don't think so, Colfer," Darren responds easily, waiting until Chris gives him a glare before laughing. "Yeah okay."

Chris willingly presents his cheek as Darren comes over, accepting the quick kiss that he gives him before lining up the ball. This one is exactly as he'd thought he first one was, only knocking over nine of the pins and he curses, glancing at Darren as Darren comes back, carrying two cups of soda. 

"Ooh, this is gonna be good. You can never manage to hit that pin," Darren says, crossing his legs and taking a sip of his soda as he watches his boyfriend.

Chris turns to stick his tongue out at Darren and steps forward with the ball. There's no way that he's stripping off even an article of clothing on his very second ball. That's just not fair. Unless Darren bowled a double he'd expected to go at least an entire game without losing any clothing. Of course, Chris is dwelling and he curses as his ball goes wide, twisting the completely wrong way.

Of course, Darren jumps up and yells, both hands in the air. "Fuck yeah! Lose the shirt, Colfer."

"I just realized how very few pieces of clothes that there are," Chris mumbles as he starts unbuttoning his shirt, wishing that he'd worn a scarf or something. He refuses to bowl with Darren without shoes on, that's just asking for another hospital visit, but that would add a few more turns at least. Instead, they only have three pieces of clothing to lose. Chris breathes in, knowing that he'll just have to play better.

Chris tosses his shirt onto the table as Darren steps forward to bowl his turn. The next few shots are uneventful. Chris gets another strike and another kiss on the fourth frame and Darren gets one on the fifth. On the sixth frame, Chris smirks as he looks at the split in front of him, two pins on the left and one on the right. 

"Shit," Darren mumbles because he knows full well what's coming. Chris almost enjoys the splits that he gets, loves the chance to show off his skill with a bowling ball.

Indeed, Chris gets the spare easily, turning to Darren and trying to think about what kind of request that he could make from him. He wants to ask for something sexual but his mind is turning up a blank at what he could possibly ask for.

"Clock's ticking. I won't wait to take my turn forever," Darren taunts, a silly grin on his face that says he's not disappointed about having to fulfill one of Chris' requests at all.

Chris finally steps forward, his cheeks a touch pink as he looks at Darren who is still sitting on the table, watching him. "Alright, fine. I want you to touch me."

Darren's lips twist happily, looking up at him as he spreads his legs a bit so that Chris can step in between them. The boy sitting on the table is older and has a million times more experience than Chris, with girls and with boys in a way that had seriously intimidated Chris before they'd had sex. Now he can simply appreciate it for the fact that it makes their sex life that much better.

"Like this?" Darren asks, reaching up a hand to gently cup Chris' neck, his thumb sliding across a bruise that he'd left a few days ago. "You'll have to be more specific."

Two years ago, Chris would've been stammering and blushing. Now he may still be blushing but he knows what he wants. He's had his mouth everywhere on Darren's body and Darren's mouth has been on his. He's been caught by Darren's roommate in a compromising position so many times that he's basically lost any shame in front of him. "My cock, Darren. I want you to touch my dick."

"Where's that sweet, innocent thing that I knew years ago?" Darren asks with a grin, his hand sliding down and he has to pop the button on Chris' jeans to be able to fit his hand in there. Darren pulls out his phone to check the time as he wraps a hand around Chris' dick, not able to do much in the constricted space besides halfheartedly stroke slowly.

"You fucked the innocence out of him," Chris responds easily, his head falling back and his eyes closing as he feels Darren. The other boy's hands are a touch cold but there's no way that Chris would complain about it. He's just starting to get into it, getting hard inside of his way too tight pants when Darren withdraws his hand.

"Okay, time's up," he says as he stands up, wiping his hand on his pants and grabbing his bowling ball.

Honestly, Chris is pretty sure that he got the rotten end of the deal, breathing deeply and trying to will his erection away because trying to bowl with it sounds rather difficult. He watches as Darren completely misses everything but one pin and at least he's not the only one affected by all of this. He decides, as a bad person would do, to take advantage of this. 

Chris leans back against the table, watching Darren and palming himself through his pants, the outline of his trapped cock visible easily through the fabric. He cups himself, almost wincing at the feeling. "Hey, baby," he says in a sing-song voice, smirking as Darren turns to look at him and nearly drops the ball in the process. "Don't get a gutter ball."

It works wonders, Darren's foot slips halfway up, throwing him off and the ball is in the gutter before it even makes it halfway down the lane, causing Darren to curse. 

"Oh look! Your score is 69," Chris says, standing up and while it's not exactly the most comfortable feeling in the world, his erection isn't as bad as it was. After all, it's the reason that Darren is pulling his shirt off his head, tossing it onto the table right now.

"Shut up," Darren grumbles as he leans against the table. He doesn't attempt to try to distract Chris the way that Chris did to him though because he knows that it's pointless. His boyfriend is better at this than he is.

Chris feels great and it shows as he rolls the ball down the lane. One of the pins wobbles dangerously for a moment and Chris gives a decisive nod when it falls and he's marked for a strike. "Your turn."

Darren glances at the scoreboard, sighing as he sees that Chris is winning by 36 points and he supposes that he was doomed to lose. "I'm going, I'm going." Darren knows that his game is thrown off, though, six falling down on the first roll and two on the next. It makes him worry about what's going to happen as the game goes on.

As they play through the frames, Chris' erection dies down and he focuses more on his bowling technique, never getting anything less than a spare. He finishes with a decent enough 169 and Darren seems satisfied with his 112 although he remarks that he would've gotten higher if Chris' dick hadn't distracted him.

Chris laughs as he sets up a new game for them. "I'm going for the win now. Just so you know," Chris says before stepping up and bowling an easy strike. He wouldn't say really that he's been going easy on Darren but he knows that he can do better.

It seems that his boyfriend knows it too because there's a spark of worry on Darren's features. Chris knows that it's more about losing because he knows full well that Darren doesn't mind being naked. Darren steps forward, managing a nine and then a spare.

"You're going to get a double, aren't you?" Darren asks as he watches Chris step up, obviously not paying an ounce of attention to Darren.

Chris counts his steps, his arms held perfectly and he rolls the ball down the lane, watching it progress towards the pocket and knocking all of the pins down. "Your pants please," Chris says, half leaning against the ball return and crossing his arms over his chest.

Darren takes a deep breath before getting rid of his pants, struggling just a bit to get them over his shoes that he doesn't bother to take off, watching as a flash of interest sparks in Chris' eyes. He'd foregone any silly superhero boxers and had gone for tight briefs instead, wanting to be contained in case the game had come to this. He thinks that it had been a good choice considering Chris' reaction too.

After a moment, Chris clears his throat and they get to work again. Darren's music plays through the speakers quietly, his iPod hooked up when they had first gotten there and Chris sings along to the next song. The more serious that Chris gets, the less that he talks, instead choosing to focus all of his attention on his game. He misses four pins on his next frame, picking them up in a spare but denying him another chance to get a double.

Darren seems to be focusing too, obviously intent on keeping his underwear on, at least until Chris is stripped down to his underwear too. They progress until their tenth frame and Chris bounces when he gets a double, not even bothering to pick up his bowling ball again as he turns to his boyfriend.

"Lose the underwear. You're such an idiot to play against me."

"Or maybe that was the point," Darren says, looking only a bit put out as he hooks his fingers in his briefs and pulls them down. He's half-hard, has been ever since he stuck his hand down his boyfriend's pants and Chris feels his mouth water at the very sight.

Chris glances up at the board, looking at their score. He's got a 172 for the game, a few points better than his last while Darren is at a 101 with the possibility of more points on his tenth frame.

"Fuck it," Chris mumbles, surging forward and Darren moans, his arms wrapping easily around Chris' neck as Chris attacks Darren's lips with his own.

His hands slide down, cupping Darren's ass and ignoring the whimper that might not be all pleasure as Darren's dick slides across his jeans. "Fuck, fuck," Darren mumbles, closing his eyes and swaying against his boyfriend, grateful for Chris' hold on him.

"That's the plan," Chris says, nudging Darren away from him and moving towards his messenger bag to grab the travel sized bottle of lube out of the pocket that's in it. They don't bother with condoms anymore, not after being monogamous for so many years. They both know that there's no chance of the other messing around.

Darren looks entirely too pleased with himself, prompting Chris to pat Darren's ass. "Are we really going to have sex in your parent's bowling alley?"

"You act like we haven't before," Chris mutters, digging through his bag until he finds the bottle and standing up, holding it up as if it's a prize that he's won.

Darren tilts his head, agreeing with that point. "Yeah, but never out here in the open. Good thing the cameras are off."

"You keep asking me if I'll let you film us. I would've thought you'd think it's kinky," Chris teases as he steps towards Darren, his hands fluttering for a moment, as if he doesn't quite know where to touch.

He knows Darren's body, can tell when Darren's breath hitches just by the way that his stomach trembles. He's memorized every line, every curve, with his hands and his tongue. He knows Darren's body a million times better than he'll ever know his own.

"That's true. So, about that..."

Chris laughs, shaking his head and stepping forward, cupping both of Darren's cheeks. He's about the same height as the other boy, maybe an inch or two shorter but his father keeps guaranteeing him that he'll hit another growth spurt someday. Apparently his father didn't stop growing until his early twenties. Chris is hoping for it. He'd love to be taller than Darren.

Darren whines against Chris' lips, their tongues meeting and their lips an easy slide as Darren, unashamed over his nudity, wraps his arms around Chris' waist. "Are you going to fuck me or what?"

"I was planning on it," Chris responds easily, as if it's the most natural response in the world. He's fully hard in his pants, eager just to get them off and he can feel Darren's erection in between them. It's kind of hot to still be fully clothed while Darren's fully naked, save for some bowling shoes.

With Chris' agreement, Darren pulls back playfully, swinging his hips in a dramatized motion as he turns to face the table that their drinks are on. He's just bent over, ass on clear display to Chris, his body resting on his elbows when a voice rings through the alley.

"Christopher Paul Colfer, what in the world is going on here?"

Darren shoots up, gasping and Chris nearly yells, immediately stepping forward to shield his boyfriend from his mother as Darren hurries to pick up his clothes from the floor where they were dropped. 

" _Mom!_ " Chris screeches, glancing over his shoulder as he hears a sound and he can see that Darren is stumbling, trying to put on his pants as fast as humanly possible. "What are you doing here?"

Karyn stares unamused at the two boys, shaking her head as Darren sheepishly moves from behind Chris now that he's dressed at least in his pants again. "Your father wanted me to come pick up something out of his office. You know that we trust you to use your keys responsibly. Do I need to take it away?"

Feeling guilty, Chris shakes his head. While he may be 18 now he knows that his parents are still responsible for him. He's never been a wild child, never done anything wrong really. He's still in school and still living with his parents and he'd prefer that they weren't upset with him for a reason like this. "No, Mom. I'm really sorry. We got... caught up in things."

"I can tell," Karyn responds, looking over at Darren, her lips tightening because she knows him. She knows that he's a few years older than Chris and that he's popular. But she also knows that the two are best friends, often do homework together, and Darren seems to look at her son like he hung the moon. "Your father would have a heart attack if he had found you."

Chris' eyes widen and he unconsciously takes a step forward, shaking his head so hard that he thinks that he could give himself a headache. "Oh god, Mom, please. Please don't tell him. I'll do anything. This won't happen again. I promise."

"Mrs. Colfer, I'm really sorry. It was all my idea. I take the blame and we really won't ever do anything like this again," Darren promises her, resting one hand on Chris' back, although he doesn't think that Chris' mother can see the gesture. He smiles softly back as Chris throws a smile over his shoulder at him.

Letting out a shaky breath, Karyn meets each of their eyes before nodding sharply. "Just this once. If anything like this happens again then I will tell him. Come on, Chris. You have five minutes to put everything back, clean up and then we're going home."

Chris nods, waiting for Karyn to head to the office before he moves to pick up his shirt and put it back on. "I'm really sorry," he whispers, absolutely mortified to be reprimanded like that in front of his hot, older boyfriend.

Fortunately for him, Darren seems just as embarrassed, pink all the way up to his ears as he grabs his underwear that he hadn't bothered to pull on and shoves it into his pocket. "Don't worry about it."

The two work in silence as they throw away their garbage and shut down the lane, standing at the counter as they wait for Karyn to be done. It's Chris who makes the first move, stepping forward to wrap Darren up in a tight hug and a kiss that he keeps light in case his mother comes out. "The game was a great idea... Just maybe not ever again."

"Agreed. I think I would've actually died if it was your father who had caught us," Darren mumbles which is saying something because Chris knows that Darren rarely has any shame. He supposes that he understands. If it had been Darren's parents he probably would've broken down sobbing.

He pulls back from the hug after only a moment, kissing Darren quickly again and nodding as Karyn comes out of the office. "I love you," he whispers, quiet enough that his mother can't hear.

"I love you too."

Karyn steps up, clearing her throat as she holds the file that she had gotten from her husband. "Darren, you'll have to come to dinner sometime. It's not fair to try to hide your relationship from us and while I'll keep this situation a secret, I won't lie about the fact that you two are dating," Karyn warns the boys, deliberately looking at Chris.

The thought of his father knowing about his boyfriend scares Chris but he knows that his mother will make sure that he follows her instructions and so he nods, pulling his keys out of his pocket. "Okay, Mom. Thank you for not telling him," he says as the three walk towards the exit, making sure to turn off the lights and lock up behind them.

Darren pats his coat, feeling like he's forgetting something but he has his phone, his keys and his wallet so he disregards the feeling. The two boys share a quick, chaste kiss again in the parking lot while Karyn looks away before heading in opposite directions, promising to text each other that night.

When Chris goes in with his father to open in the morning, wanting to make a few dollars working at the front desk to pay for a date in the upcoming nights with Darren, it takes him a while to realize what Darren had forgotten. As they get ready to open the doors, Tim turns on the music.

Chris recognizes the playlist, the one that Darren has for the times that they know that they're going to have sex. They'd had the volume on as low as it could be to still hear it. Not recognizing the song as coming from Darren's iPod, Tim turns the music up for the day. They both freeze as the sounds fill the air, singing about fucking before a loud guitar solo echoes through the alley.

"Chris?" Tim asks, turning to his son.

There is no way that Chris is going to forgive Darren for this, he decides, turning to his father and trying to think of an explanation. How is he supposed to explain it without the whole story coming out? "Well..." he starts, frantically trying to think.

Before he can continue, Tim sighs, shakes his head and hands the iPod over to Chris. "It's that Darren boy isn't it?"

Chris' silence seems to be answer enough but he can swear he hears his father mumble, "That's the last time I give him free bowling."


End file.
